Vitani (Percy's Fanfics)
Vitani '''is the daughter of Chumvi and Zira. Appearence Vitani's pelt is tawny, while her muzzle, paws, and underbelly are paler in color. Her ears are rimmed with brown. Her eyes are blue. Personality Even as a cub, Vitani displays aggressive and vicious characteristics, taking enjoyment in taunting and fighting her brothers. Despite her more violent tendencies, Vitani is known to be a stickler to the rules, following her mother without question and not doubting Kovu as Nuka so often does. Her attitude, even as a cub, is confident and spunky, and she's not afraid to outwit her larger and half-brother. Vitani seems to have picked up a sarcastic nature from her mother, which she tends to use against Nuka. Even as a young adult, she is shown picking at Nala over the disappearance of Kiara. Her violent nature has no doubt grown steadily worse, as she seems to take great enjoyment in fighting and chasing Simba during the ambush, grinning maniacally throughout the chase. Her ruthless nature shows through in her eagerness to fight, and her rash words mark her almost stupidly brave. Her overconfidence is shown when she recklessly leaps at Nala, a much larger and more well-built lioness than herself. If not for the softness she displays at the end of the film, she'd be almost identical to Zira. Vitani's soft side shows through when she is the first of the Outsiders to join Simba's pride. This daring action showcases her courageous side, as she is not only willing to stand up to her mother but to her entire pride. Brash and vicious as she is, Vitani is level-headed and not nearly as cruel as her vindictive mother. Despite being raised to fight and kill, Vitani sees the appeal and reason in peace and is willing to take a stand for what's right. Family '''Father: Chumvi Mother: Zira Brother: Kovu Stepfather: Scar Stepmother: Kula Half-Brothers: Nuka and Chumvi Jr. Half-Sister: Kula Jr. Mate: Kopa Sons: Percy and Jake Daughter: Tiffany Grandparents: Ludwig and Lillie Nieces: Vitani Jr. and Kiara II Nephews: Bob, Lucas, Kion Jr. and Kovu II Father-in-law: Simba Mother-in-law: Nala Brother-in-law: '''Kion '''Sisters-in-law: Fuli and Kiara Grandparents-in-law: Mufasa, Sarabi, Ni and Sarafina Great-Aunts-in-law: Diku, Dwala and Naanda Great-Uncle-in-law: Jared Uncle-in-law: Mheetu Adopted Uncle-in-law: Bunga Adopted Great-Uncles-in-law: Timon and Pumbaa Adopted Great-Grandparents-in-law: Enos and Ma Adopted Great-Great-Uncle-in-law: Max Great-Grandparents-in-law: Ahadi, Uru, Stewie and Francine Great-Great-Grandparents-in-law: Mohatu and Angelina Great-Great-Great-Uncles-in-law: Kusho and Askari Great-Great-Great-Grandparents-in-law: Michael and Elizabeth Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandparents-in-law: Henry and Margaret Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunts-in-law: Lisa and Haven Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandparents-in-law: Joseph and Tanya Trivia * Her children refer to her as Mummy. * Her nieces and nephews (except for Kovu II) refer to her as Aunt Tani. * Her family refers to her as Tani. * Her best friend is Kiara. * She is a skilled huntress. * Vitani doesn't know about Kion and Fuli's relationship. * She is able to trust the judgment of her loved ones. * Vitani has a great relationship with Simba and Nala. * She and Kion have a great relationship. * Vitani has a great relationship with her children. * She dotes on her nieces and nephews. * Vitani is close friends with Tiifu and Zuri. * She is aquatinted with Matembo and Vuruga Vuruga. * She is aquatinted with Dalila. Category:PercyRobali14 Category:Percy's Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Lions Category:Lionesses Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Pride Landers Category:Hunters Category:Royalty Category:Siblings Category:Spouses Category:Aunts